


The Haunting

by Mitchel_Lighzfire



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Angst, M/M, Not a bad ending neither, Songfic, Unrequited Love, no beta we die like men, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:22:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28390848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitchel_Lighzfire/pseuds/Mitchel_Lighzfire
Summary: It is a songfic of the song 'The Haunting' from 'Set It Off' for a very good friend of mine!I hope it is good enough ;A;
Relationships: Danny Fenton/Vlad Masters
Comments: 7
Kudos: 14
Collections: Pompous Pep Discord - Our Fanfics





	The Haunting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gally_hin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gally_hin/gifts).



> I love ya, Gally! And I hope, you like this fic! It isn't beta so pls ignore some errors!
> 
> LOVE YA <3 (also my first songfic, so please don't kill me D:)

The Haunting

14 years was not a good age to have to deal with the issues that Danny was confronted with thanks to his new strength for the first time.

His dark future with the inevitable death of his loved ones or the obsession of some ghosts. That included Vlad's strong obsession with Maddie. At first the teenager was too young and perhaps too inexperienced to understand the older halfa. However, over the years, on the one hand, an understanding of the man's strong love developed. But the boy was also getting more and more drawn into the mayor's intrigues to the extent that Danny couldn't get rid of it.

Instead, he began to feel sorry for the man. And out of pity, a bond developed and ultimately a heavy crush on the other halfa.

Danny quickly didn't know where up is down, especially when Vlad seemed to turn away from his evil deeds. He apologized to Maddie and Jack for his terrible behavior over the past few years. He apologized to Danny for his actions, for his manipulations over the years.

But on the other hand, his parents, who visually embraced Vlad and immediately accepted him as part of the family, Danny was not yet ready to forgive the man.

He was too entangled in the man's past for that. All the dirty thoughts, all the empty memories and broken hearts that Vlad left behind on his path of destruction and hatred.

No one understood that the longstanding feud between the two had made Danny an emotional wreck. He no longer knew who to trust. He didn't know if anyone would help him if he screamed for help. For him his whole world felt like a ghost town, in which he would die alone because Vlad still took everything that was dear to him.

As much as his crush wrecked him, the teenager also knew that his obsession with the man would only die out again, as his love for Sam had before.

Deep down, Danny just wished he could show Vlad how much he meant to him. Maybe then Vlad would realize what he'd done, maybe Danny would at least take a small part in his head. However, Danny's most secret wish was also that he would pursue Vlad in his dreams, just as he did with the teenager. He wanted the man to suffer like himself despite everything.

* * *

  
It was a nice Saturday evening at the Fentons when Danny's mood sank again.

His parents had invited their new-found friend to dinner and he had gratefully accepted. Shortly afterwards the millionaire came to them and talked eagerly with his friends. The teenager understood, of course, that the man was just glad Maddie had forgiven him. He'd forgiven them for the most part by now too.

But the younger halfa clearly only felt jealousy when he watched the three of them. Vlad had never looked at him the way Vlad looked at his parents. Danny had never treated him as badly as his parents did before him. Still, he would have to wait for Vlad to understand that no one would treat him the way Danny did.

After dinner they went to the living room. Maddie had put old music on a record player and let it play. Then Vlad Danny's mother asked for a dance, now put an arm around her waist. Her hand was gently in his and shortly afterwards he led her across the room, matching the music, while Jack looked at them both with a smile and a glow in his eyes.

For a while, the teenager's eyes followed the two as they smiled at each other. Vlad's eyes showed his deep love for the woman, who he still carried in himself after all these years, even if she was no longer as obsessive as before. In her eyes, however, you could see the joy that she had one of her best friends back and that he had forgiven her for her mistake in the past.

But in the end Danny couldn't take the sight anymore. He looked down at his trembling fingers. Swallowing hard, he tried to get rid of the large lump in his throat.

The sight only proved to him again that he would never be to Vlad what he was to him. His initial crush had turned into a deep love for the man.

And as much as Danny knew that no one would love the older halfa as much as he did, he also knew that Vlad wouldn't see it. Instead, he ran after his mother's touches that would never feel like Danny's.

When the two broke out laughing because they had tripped over their feet, the moment had come for Danny when he could no longer stand it.

"I'm going to sleep", were his words as he left the room as quickly as possible.

Should the man look around for something better, should he deal with his past mistakes himself, Danny had had enough of him.

* * *

Sometimes the teenager thought of telling his parents that Vlad was none other than Plasmius. That Vlad was a monster. That Vlad often tried to kill them.

But he couldn't bring himself to tell something about Vlad's secrets. It would break his parents' hearts and it would only be Danny to blame.

But Danny was still afraid that Vlad's friendliness was nothing more than a facade to attack immediately afterwards.

The uncertainty still lay in Danny's bones, although he found himself pleading for Vlad's attention. His parents invited him more and more often and Danny found himself demanding Vlad's attention on these evenings.

However, he did not want to follow Vlad as if hypnotized. He still had his own opinion and wanted to get proof from Vlad that he really has no bad intentions.

Ultimately, Danny believed that Vlad was only so kind to them that he would turn away from them and destroy their lives.

Because if there was one thing the teenager knew about the older man, it was that he liked to see his enemies burning alive.

* * *

Danny stared at the man in front of him in disbelief. His former nemesis, his current crush. None less than Plasmius.

His parents began to assure Vlad that despite his powers, they trusted. They were grateful that he had finally been honest with them and they apologized again for their behavior back then, as they were the reason for his ghost half.

But Danny felt offended by Vlad's announcement. He couldn't help but stare at him. Small tears welled up in his eyes.

Why was this man allowed to just lay his dark secret bare while Danny has been worried his whole life about whether his parents would tear him apart the moment they found out that he was Danny Phantom.

And now Vlad came running, threw all his fears overboard and had not only the audacity to show his ghost form, but also to blame his parents for all the years in which he was lonely and became vicious.

He got away with his negative past, dirty secrets and deeds, and was even rewarded! Danny was sick of it!

He jumped up and shouted at the three of them. He couldn't remember what he said, but he still remembered exactly that his parents sent him to his room with the words that he shouldn't be so callous with Vlad, who had obviously just taken a big step.

Danny stared at his parents, couldn't believe what he was hearing. The only thing that followed the teenager was the sound of doors slamming as he disappeared into his room.

His face swelled from the tears that kept pouring out of his eyes.

He didn't want to love this man anymore. He destroyed everything Danny had built up for the past few years, playing with other people's feelings like it was nothing.

Should he go on, he should find that something Danny can never give him. But Danny knew that he loved him most of all people in this world, until the end of time.

* * *

"Isn't that your hometown, Danny?" His colleague asked him, pointing to a television.

On it was none other than Vlad Masters, who celebrated his next term of office with a speech. Next to him were Maddie and Jack Fenton.

Danny immediately averted his eyes, swallowed hard.

"Yes, it is ... why?"

His colleague sat down next to him with a shrug. "Just like that!" He replied, shoving the first fork into his mouth.

In the end, Danny looked back at the television in the canteen. He examined the figures in the box.

It was still difficult to look at after leaving without much more words. He had found his own way into his future astronaut career, without her or Vlad in any way. He had put Danny Phantom off and only Jazz, Sam and Tucker were people with whom he was still in active contact.

He stared at Vlad's face.

At some point, the day would come when this man would find his love of his life, and when that day came Danny was ready to forgive him and swallow all the hatred he felt for the man and all the poison he thought about him. Together with the love that was still buried deep in Danny's heart ... But until that day came - and before that, pigs would learn to fly - Vlad was still too taken with Danny's mother and his past to change anything.

Until that day, Danny was certain that no one had ever loved Vlad the way he did, no one had treated him like him, and no one had touched him like him.

But in the end it was up to Vlad to find something that would make him better.


End file.
